1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assembly of an audio/video system, more particularly, to a driving assembly of an audio/video system for a vehicle, in which a motor part and a back-and-forth motion member are mounted on a low-surface chassis, and a connecter mounted on the motor part is connected to a main printed circuit board and cable for controlling a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more luxurious cars become popular among people, a variety of luxurious in-vehicle options are being introduced. Among the options are communication devices that provide drivers to access every kind of information, such as continually updated traffic information, road information, and map to a destination. One of typical examples is an audio/video system (hereinafter it is referred to as an ‘AV system’) for a vehicle mounted with a device for watching TV or an automatic navigation system.
In general, a front panel of such AV system forms a monitor, and a cassette player or compact disk player of a car audio is housed in the front panel. Therefore, when a driver wants to watch the monitor or change a cassette tape in the cassette player, the monitor is tilted at a designated angle.
An AV system comprising this type of monitor tilting apparatus was disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0006075 and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 2000-0011042.
An AV system with an existing monitor tilting apparatus is depicted in FIGS. 1 through 5. More specifically, FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related art AV system with a monitor tilting apparatus, FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the monitor in FIG. 1, in which the monitor is being tilted, FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a low-surface chassis of FIG. 2, FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A in FIG. 3, and FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view taken along line B-B in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the AV system having an existing monitor tilting apparatus includes a main body 10 that is built in a cartridge on the body of a car. On a front surface of the main body 10 is a monitor 15, which is tiltable.
On the low-surface chassis 20 disposed at a lower end of the main body 10 is a slide chassis 30, as depicted in FIG. 3, through which the monitor 15 can move back and forth. At this time, a lower end of the monitor 15 is connected to a monitor mounting part 38 of the slide chassis 30.
Meanwhile, a long hole 35 is formed on the slide chassis 30 back and forth, enabling a motor part 50 and a back-and-forth motion member 60 to be mounted on the low-surface chassis 20. A support bar 21 is placed on the low-surface chassis around the hole 35 formed on the slide chassis 30, and a main printed circuit board 11 is mounted on the support bar 21, being inside out. As shown in FIG. 4, on the support bar 21 is the motor part 50 including a motor 53 and a worm 55. The main printed circuit board 11 has a plurality of control means for the motor part 50. The worm 55 of the motor part 50 is engaged (or meshed) with a wormwheel 61, and the wormwheel 61 is engaged with a wheel 63. Shafts of the wheel 63 and the wormwheel 61 are mounted on the low-surface chassis 20. The wheel 63 is again engaged with a rack gear part 37 of the slide chassis 30.
As shown in FIG. 5, there is a plurality of guide shafts 21 fixed on the right and left sides of the low-surface chassis, and guide rollers 23 are positioned centering around the guide shafts 21. Also, long holes 31 are formed on the slide chassis 30 centering around the guide rollers 23 in such a manner that when the slide chassis 30 moves, the long holes 31 move back and forth with respect to the guide rollers 23. In short, the guide rollers 23, as their name implies, play as a guide for the slide chassis 30.
However, the AV system with the above monitor tilting apparatus poses problems.
For instance, since the motor part 50 and the back-and-forth motion member 60 are mounted on the lower side of the main printed circuit board 11 which is attached to the low-surface chassis 20 with the help of the support bar 21, they are not visible to naked eyes, and thus it is pretty difficult to assemble them.
Moreover, a variety of means for controlling the motor part 50 of the main printed circuit board 11, the motor part 50, and the back-and-forth motion member 60 and so forth are not easy to see with naked eyes. In other words, it is very hard to identify any troubles or deteriorations in them, and to assemble or change with new ones. As a result, their assembability is lowered.